Bombshell
by HypnoLullaby
Summary: Watch out, guys, this is Fem Naruto, or in short words, Naruko. But don't leave yet! This is what would happen if (lesbian) Naruko were to have the Bakuton element. Yeah, original, I know! Anyway, I hope you have fun reading it! I also know this Summary sucks. Not my strong point. But, as they say, don't judge a book by its cover!
1. Chapter 1

BombShell

Chapter 1

_ "Patient is stable. The Jinchuuriki of the nine-tails has been injected with the Dna and seems to be bonding to it, Orochimaru-sama."_

"_Good, as expected, the Kyuubi-brat is rather resistance to mutations done to her body. It's fantastic to test on someone as exceptional as her. But I'm afraid my time is cut short. Sarutobi-sensei will be coming in any second-"_

"_OROCHIMARU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?"_

"_-now. Hello, sensei. I'm just improving her, that's all. You wouldn't want your Village's "Ward" weak, now would you?_

"_I SWEAR TO KAMI THAT I'LL RIP YOU APART!"_

_ A bunch of thuds and flesh hitting flesh followed by the sound of bones cracking and pained shouts came to life._

"_See you, sensei..."_

"_God damn it, Sarutobi, you should have killed him when you had the chance!"_

"_Oh shut up, Enma, he's like a son to me, you know that!"_

Suddenly, light. Naruko woke up to see a gray, dirty ceiling above her. It took her a few seconds for her brain to click in.

"The prison, great. What have I done this time?"- she spoke to herself.

"I have no idea, but to be honest, I think I can pretty much tell after so many times, kid."- the guard told her. She never had really bothered with his name, even if he saw him almost every week. He was nice and a little bit of a joker, but also very stern.

Naruko got up from the old, rotten bed to get a better look at her surroundings. A very small holding cell with a broken toilet, a mirror, a bed and nothing else. Many times she had slept in that room, and waking up in it wasn't strange anymore.

_ 3, 2, 1..._ she counted down in her head, and at the end, the door to that cell block was opened. She sighed.

"How predictable, Ibiki-san. You always show up around fifteen seconds after I wake up. That technique is no longer intimidating."- she greeted and commented with a smile on here face, hearing a chuckle as a response.

"Yeah, I guess I'm getting old, kid. You've got quite a nice rap sheet today for me. Let's see..."- the bandana-wearing tokubetsu Jounin approached the front of her cell, a small board with a sheet on his hand.- "Harassment, Assault Occasioning Bodily Harm followed by Sexual Assault, Resisting Assault, Harming a Police Officer, does that make something tick on your head?"

"Just that? What about the rest?"- was Naruko's answer.

"The Third Hokage happened to be able to remove one or two offences."- Ibiki sighed. Naruko laughed.

"Sandaime no gii-san is awesome. And in my defence, that woman was insulting me, she hit first so I had to defend myself. And since I had done nothing wrong, I had to resist arrest!"- the twelve year old blonde girl explained herself with a smirk on her face. Ibiki facepalmed.

"And what about the sexual assault?"

"Oh, come on Ibiki! She was knocked out, she had Double D's and there was no one around! Look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't do the same!"

"That is irrelevant and...you know what kid, whatever, just get the hell out of my face and stay out of trouble."- the interrogator let out, opening her cell's door and releasing the blonde prisoner who smiled at him before running away.

It was Genin Exams day, and Naruko needed to be in the Academy, but she was one of the last in the list and the Third Hokage would probably want to see her, so she headed to the Hokage Office.

She passed through the all too familiar corridors and stairs before knocking on one specific door and entering.

The Third Hokage sat by his desk, wearing his trademark robes, smoking on his pipe. He had the "too old for this shit" face, so she readied herself.

"Hokage no gii-san, I thought you wanted to talk to me, so here I am!"- she announced her arrival with a big smile on her face, and the old man looked at her, giving her a smile of his own.

"Hi there, Naruko-chan. How are you? Did the guards treat you well?"- the old man replied with his own question and giving her his full attention. He always had liked the little girl, not just because her father had wanted him to take care of her, but because the girl was herself amazing and a ray of sunlight. Not just in personality, but in appearance too.

Naruko had her blonde, straight hair tied into two pigtails, and two beautiful blue eyes. She had her signature whisker marks on each cheek and a smile that could melt any heart. She wore a light yellow t-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the front, painted in red. Aside that, she also wore black cargo pants and a kunai/shuriken pouch on the right thigh, tied to it by medical bandages.

He looked at her and the smile on his face merely got wider as he remembered all of the funny shenanigans she was usually up to, but it became a sad smile quickly when he remembered what had been done to her. Little did she know she was a ticking time bomb.

"They treated me good, gii-san. Ibiki let me come out quickly! And I'm sorry for getting in there and causing you trouble..."- Naruko excused herself with a sad face.- "It's just that the woman kept calling me Demon Brat and names like that and even tried to slap me. My Tae Kwon Do training kicked in and, well, I kicked her in the head. When she was down, I touched her two boobs, because you know how I like boobs. I was caught then, and the ANBU scared me, so I kicked them too. Sorry..."

"It's ok, Naruko. I understand. If you feel sorry, you can go now. I bet you're going to ace that Genin test!"- Hiruzen encouraged her, the Will of Fire burning inside his heart. That was contagious, and she was soon jumping in excitement and swearing she would be the best at her class.

The old Hokage smiled again. Trying to make it so she didn't have enough time to get bored and accidentally find out her special ability, he had gotten her into Tae Kwon Do training, agility and flexibility training, speed training and mostly taijutsu, though she could perform any basic ninjutsu as easily as she could breathe.

He remembered how when he tried to teach her a genjutsu she said "It's easier and more fun to kick someone in the head and affect their brain that way than making it seem like they're on drugs, gii-san." He had laughed a lot that day and had her meet Guy, asking him to teach her the kicking Martial Art.

Of course, he, Hiruzen Sarutobi would never let someone that is his to take care of wander about with only a couple of kicks, Henge and shuriken to protect themselves.

After the Chakra Paper the old Kage gave her turned into dirt and crumbled away, he had put most of his free time into teaching her all of the Doton techniques he knew, which wasn't such an easy task. The "God of Shinobi" knew at least five pages' worth of those. Naruko struggled at the beginning, but quickly mastered her element, using most of the jutsu better than the Sarutobi descendant himself.

After that, he decided to test for her Secondary Nature, the way only a Kage knew how to. He had her run her chakra out with Doton techniques and make it a situation where it seemed as if she would die if she couldn't use anything else.

The test had proven more than successful, and it took the old man a couple of weeks to regrow the burned facial hair.

And so he also taught her Katon techniques, and ways of combining them with Doton to make powerful attacks.

She had a lot of energy, but was able to focus it like a laser beam, making her a genius at learning.

When Sarutobi snapped out of his trip down Memory Lane, Naruko was already gone, probably headed for the Academy. He smiled and chuckled. It was impossible to keep her in one place for too long.

She raced her own shadow to the Academy, arriving in under two minutes. She almost flew through the corridors before opening the doors.

All of the students looked back at her, followed by Iruka.

"Uzumaki Naruko, I was just about to call your name. Don't give me excuses as to why you're late, just get down here and perform the Henge to turn into me, and then the Bunshin jutsu to make another clone of myself."- the teacher told her. She smiled confidently and made her way down, passing through the line of students that stood in front of Iruka and not sitting on their chairs like usual. They had probably taken their tests already.

She stepped right in front of her sensei and performed the Dog, Boar and Ram handseals in a quick succession.

"Henge!"- at the cry of the technique's name, a cloud of smoke took placed around her, quickly dissipating to reveal a picture perfect Iruka. _Ram, Snake, Tiger._- "Bunshin no jutsu!"

Suddenly, not one, not two, not even three, but ten Iruka's appeared by the side of the Henge one, all copying the original's movements.

All the jaws in the room dropped, including the Chuunin Teacher's. The girl's talent for ninja arts had been revealed two weeks before when she finally decided to stop being the class clown and show her true power. Since then, she had rivaled with Sasuke for the place of the year's genius award. Even thought it wasn't exactly an official award.

The Uchiha hadn't been bothered at first, but soon showed his annoyance towards it when everything he did was outclassed by Naruko. If he hit 90 out of 100 bullseyes, she would hit 199 out of 200. If he broke a wooden training dummy in training, she'd break two, if he created five Henge clones, she'd create ten!

It was as if she was determined to get him as angry as possible. So he had to find out. Which would be the strongest in a real battle!

Iruka couldn't be more pleased. The girl looked as if she had finally woken up from her stupid kid phase and went into the serious ninja one. But he didn't like the murderous glare that Sasuke was shooting her.

He didn't have time to do something about it, though, as Hinata screamed and fainted after Naruko had groped her breasts.

"Ahh, as big and soft as I remembered. I have no idea why Hinata-chan hides those with that large shirt. Not like that flatty!"- the blonde jinchuuriki commented before pointing at Sakura whose cheeks grew red. Iruka facepalmed.

"Alright, everyone listen up. Come by tomorrow to receive your hitai-ite and grade reports, also to find out which team you'll be on and who'll be your sensei. Now, get out of my face and have fun!"- he ordered with a big smile on his face. He was so proud that no one had failed.

…...

Naruko walked out of the building, being ignored by every student, and glared at by the students' parents as soon as She was within eyesight. She didn't mind anymore, since she knew that what they truly hated was the demon inside her and not her. The Third Hokage had already told her that.

Not thinking about it anymore, she walked away and home, taking the shortcut through the woods. Everything was going well until...

"Hey, you! Naruko, right? Come here, I want to ask you something."- a voice called out. She followed it until she detected the raven-haired boy. Cautiously, the girl approached.

"Uchiha Sasuke, what would you want with me? Tips on how to throw Shuriken? Advice on how to break wooden dummies?"- she taunted him, but unfortunately, he only got annoyed, and not enraged because of it.

"Listen! I'm fucking sick and tired of this flaunting yourself in the Academy and in front of the teachers. I bet it's all show and no actual skill. Anyway, I've got to see for myself. I challenge you to a fight!"- he shouted at her, anger taking over him. She looked at him for a couple of seconds as if he was dumb and then laughed.

"Ok, it's your funeral."

Glaring at her for the insult, he performed a quick succession of handseals. _Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger._

"KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!"- he yelled before spitting a series of fireballs, all masterly dodged by the girl before she got on all fours and disappeared in a blur, only to be detected in front of Sasuke, a Spinning Hook Kick already being thrown at the Uchiha.

The raven-haired boy ducked to avoid only to see Naruko smile, continue her spinning and delivering a Spinning Hook Low Kick that he could not dodge or block.

"Leaf Whirlwind!"- she tripped him, making him flip in the air before rising again.- "Leaf Gust!"

She sun once more, hitting him with a hard Spinning Hook Kick, right on the back, sending him flying into a tree.

He quickly rose up, a bit rough, but fine overall, ready to perform another series of handseals. _Horse, Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger._

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"- he spat out the small comet. Again, Naruko simply laughed before performing her own series of handseals. _Tiger, Hare, Boar, Dog._

"Doton: Doryuheki."- Naruko pressed her palms on the floor and a big, black wall of earth rose in front of her. It had the Kanji for "Love" in front, as if mocking the opponent.

The fireball crashed into the earth wall, but had almost no effect. Since his eyesight was blocked by said wall, Sasuke couldn't spot Naruko performing another Earth Style technique and diving into the ground, digging her path until being right below him.

_ Doton: Shinju Zanshu. _She took hold of his legs through the ground and in an instant, they had switched position. The only difference was he only had his head out and couldn't move at all.

"And that, Dear Sasuke, is the Double Suicide Decapitation Technique. Handy for catching ducks like you. See ya around!"- and with that she left him shouting every swear he knew or could think of at her.

(And there we go, first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I suggest you stick around for the later revelation since I have not started the actual story yet. Anyway, thank you for reading, as always Favorite/Follow and if possible, Review. Makes me write faster. See you!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Congratulations, everyone! From this day forward you are officially ninja! You'll be taking on missions with your teammates and receiving income. I'm proud of all of you. Please come down and accept your hitai-ite (forehead protector) so I can tell you which team you'll be in and who'll be your sensei!"- Iruka spoke, the biggest of smiles on his face.

All of the students, now ex-students, came down to, one by one, receive their forehead protectors from the Chuunin. By then, the grades had already been delivered home, and all of the students knew of how Naruko had gotten an S-rank in every single one of them, while Sasuke had a D-rank in Teamwork. This, of course, upset the Uchiha, but the blonde jinchuuriki paid him no more attention.

She picked her hitai-ite up in the last place, and decided to wear it as a belt. It easily fit, since her body was nice and lither from all the training.

"Now, with no further adue, I'll reveal which teams you'll be in and which sensei'll be directing each team. Team 1, composed of..."- and that's exactly where Naruko lost interest. She just looked with dreamy eyes at her hitai-ite. It took her long to get where she was, and she was not going to stop right there. Next came Chuunin, then Jonin, Anbu and finally, Kage!

She snapped out of her little daydream when her name was mentioned...

"Uzumaki Naruko, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino will be in Team 7 under Yuhi Kurenai. All of the members may now leave the classroom and meet their sensei. Good luck! Team 8..."

Naruko grinned. _Yay, I'm in big boobs' team. And Shino doesn't seem half bad, so I think I got off nicely._

The three walked out of the classroom, eyeing each other. Naruko was the exception as she contently glanced at the excited Sakura and the depressed Sasuke.

They walked through the corridors, side-by-side. Hinata seemed as shy as ever and was blushing. Shino just decided to stick to his mysterious and silent persona, and followed the other two. Of course, Naruko was in the middle, wearing a broad smile and happy to take the leader position.

As soon as they set foot outside the building, they noticed the commotion. The previous teams were already talking with their sensei and only about three were still with no team. Seeing that only one of them was a woman, that's the one they went for.

"Yuhi Kurenai?"- Shino asked, taking the lead. She nodded with a smile on her face.- "We're Team 7. My name is..."

"Wait. First, and before any kind of introduction, follow me. The three of you."- the Jonin ordered before turning her back and simply walking away. The puzzled expressions on the three Genin's faces were quite funny, and they simply decided to go with the flow, following their sensei.

They followed her to a big, grassy plain field, also known as Training Ground Three. When they reached the middle of it, the woman turned around.

"Throughout my years as a Jonin, I've trained two or three teams, and have found out it's not worth it to waste my time on a team that won't make it, so before we get to know each other, we'll go forth with the test."- Kurenai explained with a serious expression. Naruko rose an eyebrow.

"Test? We already passed the exams, we don't know of any other test to be Genin."- she pointed out.

"I see Iruka has decided to take it easy on you kids once more. Here's the catch, those exams were just to earn your hitai-ite. After that, you have your new sensei lay a test on you to test if you're ready for missions. If you are, you become a team, if you aren't, you're sent right back to the academy."

This made the three of them blink in surprise, and Hinata gasp. It was not something they could possibly expect or prepare for. Shino decided to take the lead again.

"What's the test?"- he asked.

"The test is simple. You see these bells?"- she replied, showing the two bells by her right hip.- "All you have to do is get them from me. I'll warn you though, you'll have to be willing to kill me in order to achieve this."

Several thoughts went through the young Genin's heads. Hinata had already accepted defeat, how could she defeat a Jonin? Shino was thinking the situation over like a master strategist, and Naruko was thinking about how Kurenai's boobs were reasonably big.

But one thing was clear. They were no stupid make-believe students anymore. This was serious. Shino's dreams of becoming a Clan Head were at stake, Hinata's wish of uniting her Clan was at risk, and Naruko bowed her head in anger as she saw her desire of becoming Hokage pass right by her eyes.

"You have six hours to do so. Begin!"- Kurenai ordered.

"Go and hide, I'll distract her!"- Naruko ordered the other two. _Snake, Rat, Snake, Tiger._- "Katon no Haisekisho!"

Kurenai, recognizing her lover's jutsu quickly jumped away from the gunpowder cloud. She later realized it was a trick, as when the cloud disspelled, the blonde wasn't there anymore. _Tricky, I like her._

Meanwhile

"Ok, it's obvious we can't just go in, jutsu blazing and hope for the best. She's a Jonin, we need a plan. Any suggestions?"- Naruko asked the other two. They were hiding behind a bush right at the beginning of the forest.

"Well, from what I can tell, those red eyes and odor are not real. Most likely a genjutsu. If she's a genjutsu user, the longer this lasts, the worse it is for us, so whatever plan we come up with, we have to come up with it fast."- Shino commented. Naruko nodded and Hinata whimpered. Well, not whimpered but she made a really close sound, as if asking for attention.- "What is it, Hinata?"

"I m-may have a p-plan..."

A bit later.

Kurenai was getting somewhat impatient, but not too much. Just a minute longer and she'd be able to cast a genjutsu on all of them simultaneously. Now, if she could only mold her chakra properly...

She didn't get the chance to do so, though, as spears of bugs came flying at her from nowhere, at kunai speeds.

The Kunoichi managed to dodge most of them when a big cloud of the insects followed. She couldn't dodge to the sides or jump up, so she decided to run in the opposite direction. Too bad that Naruko was already there, grinning at her. _Tiger._

"Doton: Doryu Taiga!"- the Uzumaki proclaimed as the ground beneath Kurenai turned into mud and shot out on the opposite direction like a river.

The jutsu worked and sent her at high speeds towards the cloud of bugs. She layed down on the ground, passing below the Kikaichu before noticing Hinata right behind them.

The Hyuuga went for a double palm technique, but Kurenai jumped over her. It was then that the match was lost.

Two feminine hands came out of the ground to meet the Jonin's ankles as she landed, pulling them down into the earth.

"Double Suicide Decapitation Technique."- and with that, she was trapped. She hadn't had nearly the time or concentration that casting genjutsu required, and even the simple Bunshin jutsu required a handseal, which she couldn't perform while buried in the ground. She was about to use the Escape Technique when Naruko appeared in front of her, dangling the two bells.

She could try to contest, but the thing was, they had gotten the job done, even if they would have been killed seconds later.

She took them as her team, and together, they went on various E and D-rank missions. Painting Houses, Picking Weeds, Walking Dogs, Fishing, Picking up Garbage, Rescuing Cats, you name it.

Nothing really interesting, but the training made up for it. She taught them basic chakra control, like Tree-Walking, Water-Walking and other things. Even though she did not look like it at first, she was quite the capable teacher.

And so weeks went by. Their missions started to get boring. They wanted something more, even Hinata agreed with it.

Kurenai, thinking they deserved a break from all the Tora Rescuing missions, went straight to the Sandaime Hokage, who rewarded them with a mission. This mission would take them to the Land of Waves, which got the three students very excited.

"The three of you may leave, but Kurenai, please stay."- the Hokage ordered. The Genin went to eat Ramen, not noticing anything that could be presumed as strange.- "Before you leave, I wanted to ask you to pay extra attention to Naruko in this mission. Lord knows what being away from here might do to her powers."

"Does it have anything to do with her and random explosions?"- Kurenai asked. Sarutobi rose an eyebrow.

"So it's already started?"

"Yesterday, to be exact. She was practicing Water Walking when she lost control over her chakra and the water below just exploded."

"Sweet Kami, I had hoped it wouldn't be so soon. Listen, Kurenai, I can't explain it to you right now, but Naruko has the Bakuton Bloodline. Make sure she doesn't go wild or the results may be disastrous!"- at this order, Kurenai nodded and shunshined away. The old Kage looked to the ceiling, pensatively. _Onoki, I may have to call you sooner than I expected..._

(Alright guys, I am sorry that this chapter was so small, but it was pretty much to give this fic a kickstart. I promise chapters will have more action and will be longer from now on. Now to other matters. I have a poll on the top of my profile that asks you if you want Naruko to have Gari's Bakuton, Deidara's Bakuton or both of them (One has taijutsu bakuton, other has clay bombs). Please vote as soon as possible. If you can't find the poll, vote through a PM or a Review. Thank you for your attention, this is HypnoLullaby, as always Favorite/Follow and Review, it makes me write faster, and I'll see you next time!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Uh...excuse me, what the fuck is this? I gave enough money for a real shinobi team."- the old man's voice asked out loud. Each time he opened his mouth, a heavy smell of sake became noticeable. Noticeable enough for Hinata having to control her vomiting reflex.

Tazuna was a man in his late fifties. To prove a life of hard work, he was still rather fit and had an above average musculature. But his beard and spiky hair were already grey, and he had to wear glasses.

Aside that and the stench of alcohol, Tazuna wore a straw hat, a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. It was obvious that the clothes were old and they were ripped apart in some places. He was the perfect stereotype of a poor fisherman.

"What do you mean, Tazuna-san? You've payed for a C-rank mission. That means a team of a Jonin like me, Yuhi Kurenai, and three Genin, like them."- Kurenai tried to be diplomatic. She gave her students an encouraging nod.- "Introduce yourselves to the client."

"The name's Uzumaki Naruko, I'm twelve years old and live right here, in Konoha. Stick to me and you can bet nothing'll touch ya!"- the blonde enthusiastically took the lead. Tazuna had to agree, there was something about the girl that made him feel safe.

"I am Aburame Shino, also twelve years old. I am often underestimated, but I assure you that very few people would be able to oppose me."- the eerie boy followed in an attempt to reassure his client. It worked, but it also scared him a bit. _Ok, this kid seems strong, just stay in his nice side and you'll be ok._ Was what went through Tazuna's mind.

"I- I am H-Hyuuga Hinata. I am t-twelve years old a-and I feel honoured to p-protect you."- and that killed it. Whatever confidence Tazuna had built with the first three, Hinata slaughtered with her shyness.

"Hehe, she's a bit shy, but she's strong, I assure you. She comes from the Hyuuga clan, one of the most powerful clans in the Elemental Countries."- Kurenai quickly went for the rescue, though with little success.

"Ah, let's just go. I don't care. We probably won't find anyone stronger than your common thug, anyway."- Tazuna ordered, and with that, they set off. Naruko didn't trust that last sentence fully, for some reason. But quickly shrugged it off.

It wasn't a very long trip, since the Land of Waves was just by the side of the Country of Fire. They expected the travel to take about two days on a normal pace, but quickly changed their mind. It was a very calm path with nearly no obstacles.

But it didn't seem that way to the young Genin. Being the first escort mission they had taken part in, they were quite nervous and at high alert. Even Hinata switched her Byakugan on every ten minutes.

Shino had scattered most of his insects around the area, and Naruko was employing every ounce of her training with the Third in order to sense any enemy.

Needless to say, for the first part of their trip, they were not successful. Rabbits, wild boars, even wolves. But nothing else.

They built a camp site, ate boar and went to sleep as soon as possible to be ready for the next day, when they would arrive at the Land of Waves.

It was then, in the second day, that they noticed something strange. As they were packing up again, Naruko noticed two puddles of water nearby, and discretely warned his teammates and sensei.

They pretended to ignore it while walking away when Kurenai gave the sign. Shino threw two darts made of Kikaichu at the puddles which promptly turned into evading men. They wore assassin clothes and masks with scratched Kirigakure forehead protectors implanted.

As they backed up and away from Shino's insects, Naruto, with her trained and agile body, managed to jump and kick both of them away at the same time. One with heel, one with shin, making them fall forward.

"Huh. You knew we were here..."- one of them muttered.

"But how?"- the other one asked. Naruko scoffed.

"How wouldn't we? Two puddles of water that weren't there the night before and it hadn't even rained? Yeah, right. You two need to go back to the Academy."- she taunted them. They stood up slowly, revealing their poison-covered, chain-connected gauntlets. One for each.

"No matter. We'll kill you here and now. You won't get the drop on us anymore. We still have the advantage. Gozu..."- the one wearing the double-horned the mask spoke.

"Meizu...let's finish these stupid little fledglings off!"

With that they dashed forward, stretching the chain that only then made noticeable the spikes on each link. Naruko gulped._ Whoever gets caught up in that will be ripped apart with no effort!"_

As the twins got closer and closer to Tazuna, Naruko realized she had to do something. Shino was gathering his insects, but he wasn't a close-range fighter and couldn't take both of them on, and Hinata had frozen up. Kurenai was ready, but she doubted the Jonin would be enough for the two assassins.

The jinchuuriki jumped up in the air and threw a bunch of Shuriken before performing a sequence of handseals. _Ram, Rat, Bird, Boar, Tiger._

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"- at her command, the five shuriken became twenty five and struck most of the chain's links, pinning it to the ground.

Unfortunately, it did not have the desired effect as the two simply clicked a button inside the gauntlets to release said chain. Gozu went for Tazuna while Meizu came back for Naruko, who gulped. She had to admit, it was intimidating to see the poison-covered gauntlet descend at your head. It was too late to dodge, and she had nothing to block it with. Her eyes widened.

But what happened was not the predictable death. Her left arm instinctively rose and gave off a small spark that could have been disregarded as a little explosion, that completely misdirected Meizu's attack to the side, leaving him open to any counter-offense.

Realizing this, and not really caring about how it happened, but being thankful for it, Naruko quickly followed up with a middle-zone roundhouse kick from a fighting style Gai had taught her, Muay Thai.

However, something else happened when the kick connected. As soon as her shin hit Meizu's torso, an explosion took place, sending Meizu flying and tumbling back at high speeds before crashing into a tree. He was dead.

She looked at her left hand and right shin. What the hell was going on? They both had given explosions but were unscathed. And where did the explosions come from? She had a mix of horror and happiness on her face. She now had a power she couldn't control and that could kill friendlies if she wasn't careful, but if used right, she could become the best Hokage ever!

Naruko looked to the left to see Gozu fall over after multiple palm strikes from Hinata and enveloped in Shino's bugs. She would later find out that Gozu was already paralyzed by a genjutsu from Kurenai, who was now looking at the blonde jinchuuriki.

Tazuna was observing the pig-tailed girl too. Below the white t-shirt, the black cargo pants, the skin flesh and bones, that kid was a fucking monster. _I don't know if I should be happy or scared that I hired this team._

Still in shock, she slowly walked towards her team, ignoring the two bodies. She did not say a word, didn't even try to get a celebrational squeeze from Hinata. She simply walked forth, and the others, not knowing what to do, followed.

It took them the rest of the day, but even then they didn't manage to reach the Land of Waves. The two assassins had been quite the stallers.

The team repeated the routine. Build camp, eat, sleep. Nothing too complex. Kurenai and Tazuna tried to say a thing or two at dinner, in order to break the ice, but they did not find anything to say.

They woke up the next day to find Naruko already awake, sitting in front of a fire where she cooked two fish. She gave them a broad smile and had a warm attitude, making jokes and being friendly, but they all knew she wasn't feeling like that.

They resumed the trip, but something almost instantly went wrong. All four ninja noticed the presence that emanated so much killing intention.

"Duck!"- Kurenai ordered as she brought Tazuna down. A gigantic blade came down, spinning like a shuriken and threatening their heads as it passed over the crouching ninja and stuck itself to a tree. A ninja appeared on top of the hilt, standing as if it was nothing. He was tall, noticeably muscular with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes and very small eyebrows.

He wore bandages like a mask over his mouth, covering most of his face. His forehead protector was protecting his left temple. It was from Kirigakure, but it was scratched, like Gozu and Meizu's. He was shirtless, and the only thing that was over his muscular torso was a belt that could be used to attach the sword to and walk easier. Baggy pants with a striped pattern , mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows and matching legwarmers finished his attire.

Kurenai gulped. She recognized the man, and he was bad news. _Momochi Zabuza. A-rank ninja who's part of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen._

"So this is what killed the Demon Brothers? Jeez, they really were rusted up. You just look like a bunch of little piggies to me who try to pass for ninja. Easy targets."- the man commented with arrogance.

"Kurenai-sensei, who is he?"- Shino asked, no emotion could be noticed in his voice. Kurenai adopted a more serious attitude.

"He is Momochi Zabuza, a missing-nin from Kirigakure. One of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen, and what he's standing on is KubiKiriBocho, his Legendary Sword, also known as the Decapitator's blade. He's an A-rank ninja, and an assassin for hire. He's not to be underestimated."- she explained, trying to make it as clear as possible. Hinata gasped, Shino bowed his head, trying to analyze the situation and Naruko's eyes widened.

The Third Hokage had told her all about the Legendary Swordsmen of Kirigakure. They were demons inside men, capable of the most horrible atrocities. They were no joke in battle, as all were well-versed in kenjutsu and various ninjutsu.

Momochi Zabuza, as the Third said, was one of, if not the most fearsome of them. He had slaughtered the whole academy without hesitation in order to graduate. And he wasn't even a student then! It was very clear. If he had the chance, he'd take it and kill her.

"And you're Yuhi Kurenai, correct? The genjutsu specialist of Konoha. That is, since Itachi left. You'll be no match for a close combat assassin like me. And so won't your students."- he threatened, before jumping onto a nearby pond and performing a very specific stance. One single Ram hand seal with the right hand and one with the left, though the latter was up in the air, as Zabuza rose it.- "Ninpo: Kirigakure no jutsu."

Almost instantly, a thick mist came to life. The three Genin immediately surrounded Tazuna, kunai out and ready. They couldn't see anything but Tazuna and Kurenai ahead of them, but knew instinctively to use their other senses.

"Eight points. Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Which kill point should I use?"- his voice could be heard as he instigated fear in the minds of the present. Naruko shook her head to get it together and signaled for Hinata and Shino to pay attention.

"Ok, we all know Kurenai sensei is a support type, and not good on close-combat, therefore, we'll have to deal the main brunt of damage. First, we have to negate the advantage he has on us. Hinata, use the Byakugan and tell Shino where he is so he can send a bug after him. We need to make sure we've got his location down. I'll be the offensive type, you two stay here, guard Tazuna and provide me with info. I'll stall him until sensei can cast a genjutsu on him. Understood?"- she ordered quickly. Someone had to keep their cool and do something. Kurenai seemed like she was scanning around. Shino and Hinata nodded and the latter quickly performed a hand seal before opening her eyes, revealing a full-fledged Byakugan.

"This whole mist is made of chakra. Thankfully, Zabuza is not your run-of-the-mill shinobi, and his chakra reserves are easily noticeable through this. He's behind us a few feet away."- Hinata announced. Shino let a bug fly and land on Zabuza's forehead protector. The latter didn't seem to notice anything, as he prepared for the kill.

"Everything's set up, Naruko. Get ready, he's about to strike. My bugs tell me the female bug I placed on him is getting closer."- Shino muttered so the assassin couldn't hear him. Naruko readied herself and gripped the kunai in her hand harder. _If I survive this, I have to get a new weapon as soon as I get to Konoha._

And her thoughts were proven right as Zabuza went for a vertical slice, aimed at Tazuna. The kunai was there to block it, but eventually broke apart. Before breaking, however, the kunai deflected KubiKiriBocho in order to keep it's honor has a weapon. Naruko quickly reached for the point of the knife, which had been broken, and stabbed Zabuza's side with it, making him groan in pain.

"Gah! You bitch!"- he yelled before going for the back-handed slap. He stopped, though, as he noticed the bugs covering his arm.- "What the fuck?"

"Parasitic Destruction Insect technique!"- Shino declared. Zabuza could feel his chakra getting sucked away. The mist dispelled, and the visible Zabuza dissolved into water. Hinata's eyes widened.

"He's behind us, on the pond!"- they turned around to see him perform a really long succession of hand seals. Kurenai had one activated, but seemed like she was concentrating a lot on it, and couldn't be disturbed. Naruko's eyes widened too as she remember what Zabuza's hand seals were going to create, since the Third had taught her. She ran as quickly as she could and stood in front of her sensei. _Tiger, Hare, Boar, Dog._

"Suiton: Suiyruudan no jutsu!"- Zabuza proclaimed as the water of the pond rose and turned into a water dragon, that flew straight at the enemy Jonin. Naruko mashed her palms against the ground, a determined look on her face.

"Doton: Doryuheki!"- a gigantic wall of earth rose up in front of her with the Kanji for love engraved in it.

The water dragon bullet crashed into the wall with a thunderous sound, breaking off into a million little puddles of water scattered around everywhere. Zabuza's face, or rather, eye expression was one of disbelief. What kind of little Genin could use a jutsu like that?

Kurenai decided to take advantage of the situation and quickly activated the genjutsu she was working on.

_Magen: Jubaku Satsu!_

In Zabuza's mind, a tree grew right behind him, in the middle of the pond, and wrapped its growing branches around him, leaving him no room for movement. _What the fuck is this?_

Back in reality, Kurenai smirked.

"Ok, he's restrained, but we can't leave anything to chance. Naruko, do you have anything in your arsenal that you can finish him off with?"- she asked. Naruko nodded and focused.

"Get ready for my ultimate technique!"- Naruko declared. _Ram, Horse, Dragon.- _"Doton: Doryuudan!"

Mud appeared in front of her and flowed until it formed a dragon head. She focused a bit more, before fully performing the version she perfected of her mentor's jutsu._ Ram, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Ox, Tiger._

"Katon: Karyuu Endan."- the Dragon opened its mouth and they could see a ball of fire forming and becoming hotter and hotter. Naruko was about to order it to shoot when three senbon made their way towards Zabuza's neck, immediately killing him, and making him drop to the pond's surface. His body would've gotten inside it, but a second ninja appeared, grabbing his body.- "Don't make a move or I'll shoot."

"Please, I have nothing against you. I'm just doing my job."- the ninja responded in a feminine voice, pointing at the mask he or she was wearing, which indicated he or she was an ANBU.- "But I would like to thank you for getting Zabuza in a position where I could easily kill him. I've been trying to do that for quite some time now. Here..."

She threw them a small bag, which Naruko caught and opened. It had a bunch of identical leaves.

"Those leaves act like anesthetics. Bite and chew on one of them to numb any pain you may experience in combat. That's pretty much all I can offer in name of Kirigakure."- he or she spoke, before throwing Zabuza over his or her shoulder.- "Now, as a Hunter Ninja, I must dispose of the body. Farewell..."

The shinobi disappeared, letting the four of them release a breath that they hadn't realized they were holding. Kurenai cut the chakra flow to the genjutsu, Naruko disabled her combination ninjutsu, Hinata canceled the Byakugan and Shino called his bugs back. They were about to start their trip over when Naruko asked:

"If that ninja's a girl, do you guys think she has big, nice boobs like Hinata's?"

"NARUKO!"

(And that was the Third Chapter. I hope it lived to your expectations, if not, you're free to chastise me in the review section. I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed, sent me pms, followed/favorited and voted on the poll, which is still open. Gari's Bakuton is winning by one vote, making it four votes, Both have three votes and Deidara's has one. You can give me any suggestions you have, and I'll consider putting them in the fiction. It's not just mine, it's yours too. Also, don't forget to vote, follow/favorite or review, it makes me write like Speedy Gonzales.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Warning, I've decided to get a few One Piece and Soul Eater attacks in this fan fiction. For those who do not know any of them, I will be giving descriptions of them as the characters use them. If you have any complaint, please point it out in a review or pm.)

Chapter 4

"Kurenai sensei, what's wrong?"- Hinata asked. It worried her that the otherwise happy and chatty kunoichi had been silent for nearly an hour.

"..."- at first, the red-eyed woman did not answer. _Should I tell the? It might deprive them of their confidence, but it also might save their lives...-_ " Zabuza is not dead."

"Just like I suspected..."- Naruko responded. She knew he was alive. How, she did not know, but her gut told her so.

"But sensei, we saw him perish with our own eyes."- Shino intervened, still no expression on his face.

"No. Those senbon struck specific points that faked Zabuza's death. I should know, since I've been taught how to do it. Also, a hunter ninja's duty is to remove the head of his or her target and take it as evidence. That boy or girl took the whole body."- the Jonin explained.

"But then, why didn't we attack that hunter ninja?"- Hinata asked, raising Naruko's eyebrow. She had never liked violence, let alone try and start it.

"Did you see the precision and speed of that shinobi? He'd kill us! The only reason why Zabuza lost to us is because he underestimated us. He did not expect us to have the Byakugan, Kikaichu or my combat and ninjutsu skills. He won't commit the same mistake again."- Naruko answered. Hinata shivered.

"So, so what do we do? Wait for them to kill us?"- the white-eyed girl asked in despair. Kurenai glared at her.

"No. We train."

An Hour Later

"Welcome to the Land of Waves, a land of poor, hard workers, misery and corruption."- Tazuna declared as they passed the border on a boat. That's when Kurenai took the rower's paddle, snapped it in two and threw it into the water, effectively stopping the boat and horrifying the bridge builder.- "What are you doing? We'll be stuck here!"

"Just long enough for us to have a little chit chat. Depending on what you say and if it's true, I'll decide if I either help you get the boat to shore and protect you until the bridge is finished or if I turn around and take my team back to the village."- she threatened.

"What are you talking about?"- Tazuna asked.

"Don't pretend to be innocent. You have payed for a C-rank mission, claiming minor thugs could appear on the trip and hurt you. We would have ignored Kirigakure's Demon Brothers, but Zabuza? That's a high rank assassin. Do you expect us to believe that he'd be so focused in slaughtering an insignificant bridge builder?"- Shino argued. Kurenai had to admit, he was made for the job.- "Well? Speak up!"

The man seemed to hesitate, and with that, the whole team turned around, pretending to leave.

"Alright, fine! Just, please don't go!"- he gave in. The ninja turned again and sat down, preparing themselves for a story.- "It all begun a while ago..."

He spent the half hour explaining to them how Gato just came, one day, and everything changed. Exaggerated taxes, unfair justice, small fishing boats disappearing with their owners while on the job, women being picked off the street to appear in brothels just hours later, children executed for stealing apples when they haven't eaten in days, and how the only one who stood up to the businessman, his son-in-law, was publicly tortured, crucified and executed.

The bridge was their only hope to achieve economical independence, and then, hopefully, independence itself. He, Tazuna, was the only one who could build it, and that was why Gato sent everything he had after him.

"You see why I lied, now? I couldn't pay more than that! Even that little amount was gotten out of pure sacrifice! Men have risked their lives and lost their decency, women have sold their bodies for hours. I am not going to disappoint them after that! Go back if you like, but I won't run away, and because of that, I'll die, and so will the hopes of my people!"- Tazuna yelled, furious and frustrated with himself and his situation. He took in deep breaths.

Everyone was quiet for some time before Naruko chuckled and stepped on the water, pulling the boat by herself.

"If you had said that sooner, we'd probably already be there, old man."

Several Hours Later

"Before we begin the training, I want you three to give me a full report of what you've noticed here so far."- Kurenai ordered. All three nodded, and Shino started.

"The atmosphere is heavy. Everyone is afraid of everything, poverty plagues the streets and there are more bugs in houses than inside me. Basically, it's not good."

"Yeah, these people won't be any help in our mission. And so won't Tazuna's family. Inari is a crybaby and Tsunami is nice but could easily be abducted and used against the bridge builder."- Naruko followed.

"I-I've noticed, with my Byakugan, that there are a number of brothels around here, all filled with thugs. I-If we become n-noticeable, we'll p-probably be outnumbered."- Hinata finished. Kurenai nodded, assimilating the information.

"Ok, now to your training. I was intending on teaching you all chakra control and how to synch with each others' chakra waves, allowing for better teamwork. Unfortunately, Naruko already has extraordinary chakra control, which she showed when walking on water. You two, Shino and Hinata, will practice it until you can do it at any time with no restraints, and after that, I'll teach you all how to synch."- the Jonin told them. They blinked.

"What are chakra waves, and why are they so important, Kurenai sensei?"- Shino asked. The other two nodded, as if asking the same question. Kurenai sighed.

"I should have known. You kids don't know these things these days. Well, think of your chakra core, the place where all of your chakra is generated and kept. It doesn't just sit there. Like the heart, it beats. But in a different way. Since it's a spiritual core and not a physical one, it beats like those big sound speakers in concerts. It beats in a certain rhythm, and everyone has their own. But, if two or more people focus, sense each others' cores and adapt their rhythms, they synchronize. It gives a boost to your overall chakra and lets you perform techniques you could never perform without it. Normally, people only synch between two cores, but the more cores, the better and more powerful it becomes. Of course, it also becomes harder to maintain the synch."- she explained with patience. The students seemed marveled, and she could guess the next question.- "You kids don't know about it simply because you don't need to. You can easily mold chakra with hand seals and perform jutsu, but back in the day, a nice time ago, there were times we couldn't perform hand seals for any reason and had to attack with your raw chakra. For this, knowing how to use your core waves is essential. It's very hard to learn, but very rewarding. It can be your trump card for the upcoming Chuunin Shiken, which I'm going to sign you into as soon as this mission's over."

"Wow..."

"Kurenai sensei, do I start that training while they train water walking?"- Naruko asked with a determined face. Kurenai shook her head.

"No, you'll be training something else. Come with me. Shino, Hinata, start right away on that river!"- she ordered, taking Naruko a few feet away, making sure the others couldn't hear her.- "You did notice those strange things that happened in your fight with Meizu?"

"Yes, do you know what that was? I'm still freaked out by it. I just...just blasted him away!"- she confessed with regret on her face. Kurenai smiled, knowing the kid had her heart in the right place.- "Do you know anything about it?"

"The Third Hokage made me promise not to tell you this, but since your awareness of it might save our lives, I have no choice but to tell you the general idea. You can later ask the Sandaime for details."- the woman told her with a serious expression, demanding silence.- "Now, for reasons I can not say, you have a Bloodline Limit. It is the Bakuton Bloodline Limit, which allows you to use many jutsu that involve explosions. But, even though it sounds great, it has it's bad side. It is hard to control so you don't hurt friendlies or yourself, and even harder to actually use. That is what I want you to train while I teach Shino and Hinata water-walking. Understood?"

"Yes, but Kurenai sensei, how am I supposed to practice something I know nothing about?"- Naruko asked, her face reflecting the confusion she felt.

"To be honest Naruko, I have no idea. Try concentrating your chakra in your fist and letting it out after you punch a tree or something. I'm sorry, but I can't help you with this."- and with that she left the blonde all to herself, looking down at her own feet.

Half an hour later found her striking her third tree, relentlessly letting out chakra through her fists and legs. The jinchuuriki had managed to blow two trees to splinters, but as far as she knew, it had been completely random. One had blown up after she put every single bit of her chakra into the blow, and the other one had blown up after she decided to put just a small quantity.

_ What the fuck kind of power is this? What good is it when I can't even use it at will?_Was what was on her mind after five hours of training. She was lying on the floor, as exhausted as could be, completely oblivious to the person who had been watching her for a long time then.

_ Such ridiculous chakra reserves! Even Zabuza-san doesn't have that much. But what's more curious is her resilience! She's been at it for hours and only now has she taken a break. The average shinobi would be beat after an hour of that chakra releasing. Aside that, what is that power? It's obvious she hasn't controlled it yet, but if she does get it right, it could be a big threat. Exploding on impact is not child's play._

Then she remembered that she was there for a reason and turned around, leaving Naruko to herself. _I'll check on her in a few hours to see if she's dead or weak enough to kill. That will make Zabuza-san's mission and dream easier to achieve._

The girl returned five hours later, just shy of nightfall, to see that the area's trees were mostly devastated, and that the blonde was once more on the ground, breathing heavily, but sleeping.

She took hold of a small, plant-harvesting knife, and closed in on the jinchuuriki. She was about to hit the stab when Naruko sat up, slowly opening her eyes. _What? She only needed to sleep like that to recover from such an exhaustive training? She truly is something special._ The girl quickly hid the knife as Naruko started taking notice of her surroundings.

The first things she noticed were the pair of nicely developed breasts that could easily be seen pushing the pink, sleeveless kimono with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-colored swirls that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and she wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. She also wore a dark choker around her neck.

Her long, dark hair was loose and went down to her breasts in a very specific fashion, and her eyes were dark-brown. Her pale face and slender body would be the ones Naruko forever regard as the most beautiful she had ever seen, and she almost immediately fell in love.

"Have I died and gone to Heaven? Because you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen if I haven't."- Naruko commented, making the girl giggle with embarrassment.- "No, I'm not dead. I can't die before I get my dream to come true. Speaking of that..."

She rose to her feet with a kip up and quickly neared a tree, ready to punch it with her blood-covered fists and to let out more chakra. The girl quickly approached her, curious.

"What are you trying to do, exactly? Harden your fists?"- she asked. Naruko smirked.

"I'm trying to release a power I've got inside of me. I can only do it this way, apparently, but so far I haven't succeeded in getting it down. I won't back down, though."

"But isn't that a bit too much? I mean, this whole clearing seems like it's been done today. Shouldn't you take a break?"

"I don't need any more breaks. My survival may depend on this training. What are you doing here, anyway? This isn't an area that civilians go to normally."- Naruko asked back, still going at it against the tree.

"I came to pick a few herbs for a friend who is hurt. Would you like to help me?"

"Sure, it's not like this tree is going away soon anyway."- she replied, giving it one final punch, blowing it apart, apparently shocking the girl.- "I take that back."

They spent the next twenty minutes simply picking up different plants, and the girl told Naruko everything there was to know about each of them. To the girl's surprise, Naruko did not seem bored for one minute, and actually kept asking questions about it. It came to a point where she had collected everything she had needed for Zabuza, and was ready to leave. But she just had to ask a question.

*Insert "Naruto Unreleased Ost: Will of Fire" Here*

"A bit ago, you mentioned your dream, what you're working towards. What is your dream? What could possibly make you work hard enough to shred your knuckle skin to bloody pieces?"- she asked. Naruko took a deep breath and gave her the most honest of faces.

"Well, at first I just wanted to become a Hokage, but I've seen that that alone just won't cut it. I wanted peace for Konoha, my village. I wanted people to be fair to anyone, regardless of what they were. But then I came here and saw that everyone needs help, not just us. That's what I'm working towards. I want to be stronger than everyone else, so I can go around the countries, protecting and saving anyone in danger or need of help. I know that by myself, I can't make a difference, but maybe, just maybe, if I can turn people's hearts to do good where I pass, then my dream can become a reality..."- hearing that, the girl didn't look very convinced. Just another fool with another foolish dream who would end up dead.

"That is ambitious, do you think you can live up to it?"

"Of course I can, I'm Uzumaki Naruko!"- and that's when it happened. In that small sentence, she wanted to follow her with all of her heart and dedication. It was more than can be said for what she felt for Zabuza. For reasons unknown to her, she bowed forth and kissed Naruko on the lips, not giving her a chance to react.

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Haku. Yuki Haku."- she rose and walked away before coming to a stop.- "Also, do you need any help perfecting your technique or whatever?"

"Not unless you know anything about Bloodline Limits."- Naruko answered, still baffled by the kiss. Haku giggled.

"I know a thing or two. Think like this, your Bloodline Limit is not a tool you can use or a weapon. It's a part of you...See you around..."

And that is when she left, offering Naruko no more contact at all before disappearing into the woods.

Only ten minutes later did Naruko react.

"SCORE! I KISSED A GIRL! AND I KNOW HOW TO PERFECT MY BAKUTON!DOUBLE SCORE!"

…...

Six days later found her standing by the bridge. Shino, Hinata and Kurenai were there too. Their training was complete, and all felt more powerful. After three days of the normal training, the red-eyed woman decided they were ready for the Chakra Core training. They now knew how to synch, Shino could sense souls, from people or animals around him for a mile with his Chakra Core and their status (alive, dead, injured), Hinata was able to see all of them in detail, for the Chakra Core improved her Byakugan and also gave her the ability to heal others by injecting chakra into them. Or so it had been, when she tested it on a very exhausted Naruko.

Naruko herself had gotten a couple of traits from it. After mastering the basics of her Bakuton element and creating two attacks, she delved into the Chakra Core training. But it takes time, and she only managed to get two attacks out of it too.

It had been an intense training, and they were pretty beat, but it had been in time. Shino's Chakra Core Awakening had also given him a certain gift for clairvoyance, and he had predicted Zabuza would come that day.

His suspicions were proven right as they reached the bridge and detected a thick, unnatural mist.

"Naruko, senbon directed at your forehead in about two seconds."- the Aburame boy warned with a mutter. She nodded, and with effect, held her palm up. _Bakuton: Exploding Palm._ A small explosion took place on her hand, and the three senbon that had arrived were quickly sent back, scattering all around.- "I sense a pile of souls. Probably the workers. They're all alive, but injured. I sense two alive and well. Hinata."

"Yes."- she activated her Byakugan.- "It's Zabuza and his friend. They're both a few feet away from us, ready to attack. Kurenai sensei, what should we do?"

"Shino, go ahead."- she ordered. The boy nodded and small clouds of insects came out from under his jacket, and, mysteriously enough, after two minutes, the mist dissipated.

They could now see a pile of unconscious bodies, the hunter-nin with her or his normal outfit, and Zabuza who was now wearing a dark, sleeveless shirt aside his normal outfit. He looked shocked.

"How did you kids clear out the mist?"- he asked, disbelief in his eyes. Shino smirked, even though it was not normally in him to do so.

"These Kikaichu eat chakra. Your mist is composed of chakra. Do the math."- he answered. Zabuza's faced turned into a frown.

"You kids turn out to be quite a pain in the ass as usual. But never fucking mind! I don't need the mist to kill you! Especially now that I've got my Weapon here."- was his reply. Hinata rose an eyebrow.

"You already wielded KubiKiriBocho in our last fight. I do not think it will make any difference."- she commented. Zabuza grinned.

"I'm talking about her!"- he pointed at the hunter-nin who held senbon between her knuckles.- "Get ready to die, kids."

"Kurenai sensei, as planned, I'll handle the hunter-nin. I need to have a chit chat with her anyway. Are you sure you guys will be alright handling Zabuza?"- Naruko announced. Kurenai didn't respond vocally, just giving the blonde a small nod. Zabuza frowned.

"Taking me so lightly, huh? Kill her, and come back when you're done."- he ordered, pointing at the ninja who almost immediately disappeared with his or her blinding speed. Naruko was ready, though. A flashback hit her precisely as the shinobi tried to kick her head.

Flashback

"Kurenai sensei, why is no one else aware of Chakra Cores and abilities? Why are you and us the only ones?"- Naruko asked as they begun their training, which consisted of deep meditation. The Jonin sighed.

"That's actually a very good question, albeit one that brings me sad memories. Think of Chakra Cores as gates that control your chakra production, like the Eight Gates. They're there for a reason. But you can access your Chakra Core in order to gain new abilities. There's a risk, however."- at this part, all of her students gave her all the attention they could muster. A risk? They hadn't been warned of that.- "Accessing your Chakra Core can allow you to perform great, fantastic feats, and everyone wanted to activate theirs' as soon as possible. But the first time you access your Chakra Core, it automatically tries to synch with the ones around it, for it needs to be kind of "assisted" in its first time. If it doesn't have at least two other Cores that are also being activated for their first time, it won't work and the user will die. No exceptions to this day. Even if it has two other Cores, it might fail. The three cores have to be able to mix together with nothing holding them back. That's why it hasn't been used anymore. It's actually forbidden in most parts of the Elemental Countries, and pretty much forgotten. But don't worry. You guys compensate for each others' flaws and accept each other as comrades. I am sure it'll work."

"Changing this conversation to a more optimistic view, what will happen if we manage to mix them?"- Shino intervened.

"Unbelievable powers that you'll have to train to be able to even control them..."

Flashback End

She dodged the kick with such grace that resembled Hinata's. She, Shino and Hinata were currently in the second synch of their lives. They had engaged it before the fight started in order to have the upper hand. Zabuza wasn't aware of that, and according to their last fight, the element of surprise was valuable. So, following a wise man's words, why change something that works?

While dodging, she managed to grip the opponent's leg and swing wildly, throwing her away from Zabuza and the others, before quickly running to her. Mirrors of Ice formed around them as she came closer.

"Before we start this, I want to ask you a couple of questions, ok?"- Naruko asked. The hunter-nin seemed surprised.

"Why don't you trash talk while we battle, just like all of the others I've killed?"- was her answer. Normally, the blonde's eyes would have widened, but she wasn't surprised anymore.

"I'm not god-like, but I am powerful right now. I could kill you without intending to and that is not something I want to do. At least not yet. I wanted to ask you how you can serve someone that treats you like a disposable tool. As if you were nothing more than a kunai!"

"You'd never understand! The only things you need to know right now is that I am your enemy and that I will attack to kill! What is your dream?"

"To unite all Countries in Peace. What's yours?"

"To serve Zabuza-san and help him achieve his dream. Now, let's see who'll fight harder for their dream!"

They clashed. Senbon rained down from all sides, but Naruko just outstretched her arms and gave off small explosions, knocking them all back.

"Believe me, you're not going to beat me when it comes to chakra reserves. I can do this all week. Can you?"- Naruko taunted the enemy, who surprisingly, without anger, simply darted down and engaged her on a full-blast taijutsu match.

Spinning heel kick, duck, low roundhouse, jump and front kick, block, spin and spinning heel kick again.

Apparently, the hunter-nin was also a kick martial arts enthusiast, but she had something Naruko didn't. If you thought it was agility, speed, strength or anything, nope. You're wrong. It was a knife on each shoe end, also on each shoe. So not only her kicks were threatening on a level where they could knock her out, but now they could slice her, stab her or a number of other things if she wasn't careful. _Dear fucking God, I really need a weapon._

She didn't want to admit it, but the blonde was losing ground. The hunter-nin was driving her back with each kick and she didn't even have a chance to counter-attack anymore. Every time she tried, she'd just get cut.

Eventually, it came to a point where she was pushed against one of the mirrors. You'd think the shinobi would simply finish her off with a strong strike, but decided to take the safe path and threw a bunch of senbon as a distraction, which Naruko deflected in time to anticipate the bladed axe kick directed at her head.

She dodged to the side, seeing the ninja get her blade stuck in the ice. _Weird, why won't she just jump into the mirror like she usually does? _But then something inside her mind told her to just take the damn chance.

The blonde turned around, ran up the wall about two steps, turned again, rolled in the air and gave the enemy an axe kick of her own, though this one was aimed at the chest. As soon as she hit the opponent, she felt something squishy before hitting the hard part of the chest. _Ok, those were definitely boobs. God I love boobs. But with boobs or not, I've got to end this now._

The kick's impact was enough to unstuck the blade from the mirror and make the kunoichi stagger back a few feet. Naruko focused and hit the girl with one of the two blows she managed to work out of her Chakra Core training.

"SOUL MENACE!"- she struck the girl's belly with her palm, driving her chakra into it and making it spread all around the enemy's body. It wasn't strong enough to deliver internal damage as it would if she trained more, but it was enough to paralyze her for a bit.

With that done, and the girl perfectly placed for it, Naruko readied herself for the finishing move. One of the only two Bakuton attacks she had worked out of her self-training.

She stood with her left leg in front and quickly jumped back, supporting all of her weight on the right one, before launching herself into a side kick that hit the girl straight in the torso with the impact of a car. But that wasn't all. Naruko focused.

"Bakuton: Jiraikyaku! (Explosion Release: Landmine Kick)"- a medium explosion went off between her foot and the woman's body, sending the enemy flying, crashing into a mirror and flying a bit more before tumbling across the ground, receiving a great deal of injury with every crash, before ending up right in front of a very damaged Zabuza, who also had his mouth open in "awe".

The girl's mask was broken in two, but remained in place for a while. The place where the Jiraikyaku had hit her had the clothes ripped apart, and the skin was steaming. She didn't move at all, and the majority of her limbs were bleeding. The match was over.

"Haku...?"- was all Zabuza could mutter. Naruko's eyes widened as the mask fell to the floor, revealing the girl that had kissed her in the forest.

"Haku?"

(Chapter 4 Everyone! I hope it didn't disappoint you too much. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been facing technical difficulties as of late and therefore couldn't publish it sooner. If you have any complaints or suggestions, please give them to me by Pm or Review since I cherish every word you type for me. As always, Follow/Favorite and Review, it makes me write faster. Believe me, this chapter would have taken another week without a few loyal readers that reviewed my work. Also, the poll is over, and the result is "Why not both?" with 6 votes, "Gari's" with 5 votes and "Deidara's" with 1 vote. Thank you all for voting and see you next time!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Haku? No way!"- she ran towards the injured girl. She didn't know why, but after that day in the forest, Haku was a symbol of purity. Sacred. And she had just destroyed her with that horrifying power. _It is hard to control so you don't hurt friendlies..._ Kurenai's voice resonated inside her head. Tears were falling from her eyes. But that wasn't the time to cry. Or at least, that's what her teammates thought.

Shino and Hinata took the chance and quickly closed in on Zabuza's back and front respectively, striking each of the zones with their right palms.

"Twin Spear Menace!"- they both yelled out at once. They were nowhere near as effective with attacks like Naruko, but a double Soul Menace from opposing sides was bound to deliver damage no matter what, which was proven by Zabuza convulsing and coughing out blood before falling to his knees.

"It's over."- Kurenai declared. Haku was nearly dead, Zabuza was too, and nothing else would hinder them. Or, that's what she thought.

"Zabuza, is this seriously the best you can do? The Demon of the Mist turns out to be a cute, fluffy bunny."- a voice commented.

They all turned their heads, or at least, all but Haku, to see the ridiculous man standing in front of an army of thugs. Gato wore a black suit, a purple tie and circular, black glasses that desperately tried to better his short and ugly appearance. He had a very thin mustache and an outrageous hair style that made him look like Don King (I know he isn't from Naruto but still, you guys can just google him to get the picture. In fact, the only thing that separated him from the latter, was that his skin was pale.

The pathetic businessman walked over to Zabuza and looked at him with a grin on his face, chuckling.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Gato?"- the missing-nin managed to ask between gasps and blood coughs.

"Oh, you know. After the failure in assassinating the MizuKage, I just couldn't trust you to actually complete a job. So I came here with a small army to make sure things went my way. I didn't get to my place for being all happy-go-lucky, you know?"- he answered before turning around and spotting Haku.- "Oh, there's the girl who broke my arm. Time to pay back an old debt!"

He closed in on Haku's unconscious body and attempted to kick her with a low right roundhouse. He was blocked with another low right roundhouse that kicked his own leg away. But unlike him, who stopped, his attacker kept spinning and hit him with a right tornado kick right in his mustache, making him stumble back and over Zabuza to fall on his ass.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'LL HAVE YOU RAPED AND EXECUTED, YOU BITCH!"- he shouted before seeing the look on her face. It was a look of primitive, beast-like killing intention. Her eyes were now slits.

"You try to lay a finger on her again and I'll rip your head off before playing football with it."- she threatened, making his eyes widen. He got up and ran away, waving his little cane in a comical manner.

"GET THEM! KILL THEM ALL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?"- he shouted, and the thug army roared as one, lust-filled looks on their faces.

Kurenai sighed in desperation and some of the workers that were now awake laughed, knowing their doom was close and nothing could be done. But before anyone could do anything, Naruko stood in front of his own team, the enemy army getting closer and closer as she readied herself to use the second and most powerful of the Chakra Core techniques she knew, probably the most powerful of any technique she knew at all. Red chakra emanated from her, but the thugs didn't care and just ran blindly.

"RANKYAKU! (Storm Leg)"- she screamed, delivering a roundhouse to the air at the speed of light, effectively creating an invisible blade of wind. It traveled through the air, and suddenly, a slicing sound was heard, but nothing happened. The thugs stopped and a loud, crashing noise took place as the part of the bridge that the thugs and Gato were standing one just slid down and away, perfectly cut apart from the rest of itself. The concrete and metal slammed into the water, killing many of the enemies at once The present people were shocked.

The blonde payed no attention to the expressions of disbelief and quickly turned around to join Haku, worry in her eyes. The assassin's heart was beating, but oh so slowly. The jinchuuriki looked at Haku's face, tearing up. It wasn't fair. That's when she noticed Zabuza approaching.

"Beautiful...isn't she?"- he asked before coughing out blood.- "As pure as the snow..."

"And yet you turned her into an assassin for hire! There's no way she would have wanted that!"- Naruko accused. Zabuza smiled.

"That's the way of the shinobi, kid. Or at least, how it was up until now. We're tools. We can not be regarded as humans. I took Haku in when she was just a child. Incapable of protecting herself, totally oblivious to the harshness of the world. Nobody even gave a flying fuck about her. I was going to ignore her, but she looked at me and told me, "You have the same eyes as me.""- he replied before coughing again and falling forward, only keeping his head raised up in order to speak.- "I don't know why, but I decided to train her. It worked so well. She's a natural born killer, even if her heart is the purest thing. She's stronger than me. She'll survive that hit, no doubt."

"If she's so powerful why didn't she just dodge it?"- Shino asked, approaching. Zabuza chuckled, letting more blood out.

"Because she didn't want to. I know all about what happened in the forest. I was there. She's great at stealth and assassination, but even though I taught her all she knows, I didn't teach her all I know. Haku was really moved by your speech, kid. After that, her loyalties were messed up. She didn't know whether to go with you or stick with me. So she came up with a solution. To test you out."- he explained with a smile on his face. He had trained her well.- "If you fought fierce-fully to accomplish your dream, she'd go with you. If you didn't, you wouldn't be worth it and she'd stay with me, the one who saved her in the first place. I think you passed the test."

"..."- Naruko wasn't able to answer that, simply staring at the unconscious Haku, noticing how her breathing had stabilized, even if her belly was still burnt. Zabuza coughed out even more and readied himself.

"Now listen to me, kid. I'm going to die. I know that and there's nothing to do about it. I've lived as a Demon because that's what people called me. As such, I felt the Demon inside you as soon as I saw you. Don't let that happen to you. I now realize we're not what people think of us, but rather who we want to be. I have to ask one thing from you before I go to hell."- he told her with a determined look in his eyes. Kurenai was more than impressed. Any other person would have died long ago.- "Take care of Haku. She knows nothing of love or friendship. Those are things I wasn't able to teach her. She'll follow you to the end of the world, but treat her right. I don't care if you guys go into full-blast fuck orgies with twenty other girls or whatever, just make sure she feels like she's special. If you don't, I'll come back from hell and haunt you to the end of your days. Also, I leave KubiKiriBocho to her, and in my right back pocket there's a letter I've prepared for her in case this happened. Make sure she gets them..."

And with that, he coughed out the last blood, which was now black, and dropped his head. The greatest assassin of all time, dead at their feet. Chakra Cores were really something not to fuck with.

"Hinata, come heal Haku."- Naruko ordered, her tone of voice leaving no room for arguing. She rose up and took a few steps before having a hold of KubiKiriBocho, the Legendary Sword.

"N-Naruko, that's a bit too heavy-"- Kurenai tried to warn her, but the blonde effortlessly rose the weapon that was twice her size with her right hand.

"Shino, scan the area to see if any thugs are still alive and eliminate them. After that, bring all of the corpses to me. Kurenai sensei, please hold Haku's body and follow me. Hinata-chan, walk by sensei's side and continue to heal Haku."- she turned around and walked through the bridge, passing the now awake and conscious workers. Tazuna was right in the beginning of the bridge, dumbfounded.- "Sorry for cutting some of the bridge in half, Tazuna-san. But now you can build without any interruptions."

A Week Later

The bridge was finished. A two kilometer long concrete monster that united the Land of Waves to the Land of Fire, giving it a reliable trade route. Shino had managed to rescue all of the corpses, which Naruko had promptly crucified all along said bridge. Each side had at least a hundred corpses, rotting in wooden crosses, and right at the beginning of the bridge, if you were to enter the Land of Waves, Gato's head was impaled on a spike. And that was where the villagers and our friends were, accompanied by Haku.

The blonde pointed at Gato's head.

"Let this be a sign, that the Land of Waves will never be tormented again! Its people are independent and deserve every right that others have!"- she declared, receiving applause from the people before pointing at the symbol carved into the newly made wall around the village. It was a smiley face with a diagonal slash from its top right face to its bottom left and spikes around it, signifying an explosion.- "Anyone that crosses these rules is not just an enemy of this village, not just an enemy of this Land, but an enemy of mine! Bakuton no Naruko!" (Naruko of the Bakuton)

This resulted in thunderous cheers and applause from the villagers who could now look towards their future without expecting fear, pain or misery. Naruto smiled, and so did the rest of his team, followed by Haku. The first part of her dream had been made true, and proven that the rest was possible. She knew that she wouldn't need to go back to the Land of Waves to protect anyone, since the civilians themselves had a new sense of courage and strength. If she could somehow do the same to the other countries, her dream would fully come true.

They set off, heading back to their village.

"Tazuna-san, we still lack a name for the bridge."- a worker reminded him. Tazuna smiled, as if he knew just the perfect name for it.

…...

The team and their new companion arrived in Konoha roughly two days later. Haku had almost fully recovered from her wounds. Although she had survived without any problems, Naruko's hits had taken their toll.

The reactions they received as they entered the village varied. Some villages muttered and rambled about the demon being back and bringing another demon with it. Some shinobi were curious and welcoming towards Haku, and some just stared at the beauty of her face. But most simply stared at the gigantic sword that this girl held with only her left hand. It was a living contradiction. Something so fine, petite and perfect as her carrying with brute force a dull object meant for killing, twice her size.

The Third gave them a warm welcome with a kind smile as they entered his office, and only stared at the sword for about two seconds.

After they finished their report, the old man was more than happy to pay them for an A-rank mission. Except Haku, of course. But the Ice Release user didn't leave empty-handed.

"Normally, I couldn't offer refuge to such a high-ranked missing-nin, but you said your name was Yuki, right?"- Sarutobi asked, examining a file he had just taken out of one of his desk drawers. Haku nodded.- "Well, it just so happens that the Yuki clan has an estate in Konoha, making you a legalized citizen.

"But, but my family, my clan is gone. No one except me is alive."- she replied. The Hokage gave her a smile.

"Some of them escaped the Land of Water and came here asking for refuge, like you. One of them actually asked for you. Anyway, they've become quite the respectable clan here in the village. If you want, I can ask one of my ninja to take you the-"- he didn't get to finish his sentence as Haku dropped KubiKiriBocho and caught the Kage in a bear hug.

Everyone had different thoughts on that.

_Such disrespect._ Were Kurenai's.

_Unprofessional. _Were Shino's.

_So embarrassing! _Were Hinata's.

_Dat ass._ Were Naruko's as she stared at Haku's bubbly behind. As she was bent over the table, the blonde had a perfect view. She sneakily stepped forward and took hold of each cheek with each of her hands. No one realized for a moment as everyone was drifting through their own thoughts. Or, at least, that's what it looked like. Kurenai had her eye on the jinchuuriki, a tick mark on her head. When Naruko gave a soft, but satisfying squeeze, she lost it and gave her the punch of all punches, sending her flying against the wall.

"Gah, Kurenai sensei, I'm sorry."- she said as she let her body slide off of the cave in in the wall. Haku excused herself, gave Naruko a peck on the lips and ran off to her new home so quick they had trouble understanding what had just happened. Naruko decided it was time for her to go too and quickly took her money check before reaching for the door. But that's where she stopped.- "Oh, Hokage gii-san, don't think you're Scott free that easy. I'll be back later, and expecting you to have my answers ready. And if you're having any doubts about what I'm taking about, it's about blowing shit up without even wanting to."

And with that, she left the building, roaming around the village. She knew about three blacksmiths with weapon shops, but didn't really head for any of them. Once, in a walk with the Third, he taught her that Konoha was much more than it appeared. If you just walked around, you'd eventually get what you wanted, and find new things every time.

That was what she was doing. She walked for around twenty minutes before winding up in a part of the village she had never been to. There was a blacksmith shop, named "Little China's Weapons". She smirked. _Gii-san, once again you were right._

The blonde girl reached for and parted the door open. The store was nice. Whoever owned it kept it rather clean, and managed to disguise the burning iron's smell with incense. But one could not mistake it for a comfortable place. Almost every inch of the walls was covered with weapons. Sharp weapons. From Kunai to Katana, from Shuriken to Senbon, Maces, Claymores, Morning Stars and even Spears.

"So, little kunoichi, what can I do for you today?"-a voice asked. She turned around to see a big, muscled man wearing a blacksmith's apron behind the counter.- "Wait, don't tell me. It's either a kunai/shuriken refill or a tanto."

"No, sorry to disappoint..."- Naruko replied. She barely used any kunai or shuriken, and a tanto would be as useful as a stick when it came to her fighting style.

"Not at all! Lately we've only been getting those requests, and only by ninja who live near. I guess people don't really look for a blacksmith shop in the suburbs. I'd move, but since I barely get any money from this, I can't."- he explained before going around the counter and joining her, staring at the weapons.- "Anyway, what is it you're looking for?"

"I don't know, actually. My fighting style isn't very normal, and even though it used to be enough, the last mission I went on made me realize I seriously need an actual weapon. Could you help me decide which would be better for me?"

"I'm sorry, darling. I'm just a poor blacksmith. I make every single weapon and blade with mastery, but know almost nothing when it comes to wielding them."- as he replied, she bowed her head slightly. She'd have to search more.- "But don't be like that, I know just who can help you get your weapon. Tenten chan, can you come here for a second please?"

She heard the noise of someone walking down a set of stairs, and suddenly, a door she didn't even realize was there was pushed to the side, revealing a very pretty girl. Her dark brown hair was tied up in two buns, Chinese style. She had steel-gray eyes and fair skin. She wore a pink, sleeveless, qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons as well as dark green pants and standard blue ninja sandals.

"Yes, dad? What did you- Ooh, we've got a client!"- _and a cute one at that._ She thought.- "What are you here to buy?"

"That's what we'd like you to help us find out. She needs someone to teach her how to know which weapon is for her. You know how I suck at that, so can you do it for me?"- the blacksmith asked. She nodded, and her father quickly hurried, going back behind the counter and opening another door, leading to the forge.

"He he, I'm sorry. He's not a very sociable person. A good day for him is when he gets to spend all of his time feeling the heat of the forge on his skin. Anyway, let's get you a weapon."- she quickly analyzed Naruko's body with all of her attention, something she didn't really regret. Even though she was merely twelve, Naruko's breasts were already developing and almost a C cup, and the rest of her body had enough curves to make one dizzy just looking at her. Her face was cute and attractive. Tenten mentally shook her head and refocused. After the necessary inspection, she smiled.- "Ok, your body type suggests you're flexible and practice at least one martial art where kicks are required. But your muscles are also well developed and I bet you strike hard, so I guess you've got a brawler/acrobat fighting technique, right?"

"Wow, you got all that just from glancing at my body?"

"He he, for someone with my fighting style, there's really no other choice but to have a keen eye. Anyway, I've chosen the weapons you should try. Follow me."

Naruko followed her out of the shop and into a section of the forest. A clearing that had a bunch of training dummies. Both the dummies and surrounding trees were all covered in weapons, and indentations on them suggested it hadn't been the first time. Tenten approached one of the trees and took out a flourish, before throwing it to Naruko.

"Try that. It's quick, precise, and allows for acrobat work."

Naruko gave it about five minutes before disregarding it. It just wasn't for her. Something was lacking. Power. Tenten understood and threw her another weapon. This time, it was a morning star attached to a chain and a wooden holder.

This one felt more like it, but it still wasn't good. As she mashed in one of the training dummies' faces, she realized it wasn't quick enough, and she wouldn't be able to dodge or block a hit in a fight properly like that. Tenten nodded.

"Well, I've only got one more suggestion. This is a versatile, and unique one."- she took out a scroll from her weapons pouch, unrolled it and mashed it with her palm, making a single, weird weapon appear. It was a long, strong and thick chain, as thick as two fingers together. Each end had a pendulum-like blade with hooks on the blade ends so she could grip her attackers and either pull them closer or pull herself closer to them.

She instantly fell in love with it. It had the speed, power and control-ability she desired. As she manipulated the chains in order for the blades to slash two separate trees and then curl around one before cutting it to bits, she purred with pleasure. It just felt right. She wasn't the only one having her fun. Tenten was looking at her with lustful eyes. There was nothing she liked more than a kunoichi who could handle her weapons.

Finally, Naruko decided to stop her fun and go back inside with the bun-haired girl in order to pay for her weapon. She got a discount for being the first real client in a week and because she agreed to do some publicity for their shop.

She also planned with Tenten for them to clear at least two hours each day in order for them to train together. Naruko would receive weapon handling and proper use training, while Tenten would receive chakra control training from the blonde. It was a win-win situation. Both the kunoichi smiled as they said their goodbyes, happy with the outcome of the day.

**Meanwhile**

Haku sat on top of the Japanese-style, three floored house with no expression on her face. She was happy that she had met her grandmother and the other part of her family, but she was also sad since she had finally gotten around to reading the letter that her late mentor had wished for Naruko to give her. Her eyes glanced over the words for the fifteenth time, as if trying to find anything else than what she had read.

_ Haku, as you read this letter, I'm sure I'm dead, or you're simply poking around. In the second case, stop poking around, since I'm probably behind you already with a kunai to your neck._

_ In the first case, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. For making you think you were nothing more than a weapon, for treating you like it and for making you kill even though you never wished death for anyone. I have no explanation for how I acted, and I'm sorry again._

_ As you know, we do nothing but wander around, taking contracts on assassinations as we see them so we can save money to free Kirigakure. I leave all of that money to you, because I know you'll be able to spend it the right way, and not on booze like I did. I also leave KubiKiriBocho to you, as a way of trying and compensate for the shit I've done, and because you're the only one who deserves that sword._

_ Now, for another topic. A life lesson. Probably the only one I've learned. Cling on to those who love you and who you love. That's pretty much it. I didn't do it and I became a Demon. Besides, life just isn't worth living without someone like that around. That's one of the reasons why I kept you by my side._

_ And if you're worried about me going to Hell, don't. I deserve it if I go, and if I don't go, I'll be right there to greet you when your time comes._

_Love, even though it hurts for me to write that word,_

_Zabuza_

_ Ps: I've attached a scroll with my KubiKiriBocho handling technique and all of my jutsu to this letter. If anyone can put them to good use, it's you. I'd like to think my life meant for something._

The letter ended there, and Haku rose her eyes again, a lonely tear falling down her face.

_Love you too, Zabuza-san._

(And that, fellas, was Chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Even though it was a bit tiresome. Anyway, this chapter might seem boring to you, and I apologize for that, but it's really just a way of ending one Arc and starting another. Things will be a bit more interesting in the next chapter, I guarantee it. Anyway, any suggestions you may have you can pm me or write them in a review. As always, Follow/Favorite and Review. It makes me write faster than Borsalino from One Piece can kick!)


	6. News

Hey mates, it's me! Yup, Hypnolullaby reporting again. Anyway, I have some good or bad news depending on your perspective. I'm thinking about creating a new fic (yep, another one. As if I didn't have enough of them holding me back.) It would be a crossover of One Piece in the Naruto world. Now, because I'm certain some of you will swear at me for not continuing Bombshells as fast as you want, I'm putting up a poll! Isn't that magic? I'm putting up a poll and you can vote if you want me to write or not and which Fruit Naruto should have if yes. Ok? Ok! Thanks for your attention!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruko huffed in frustration. It had been the ninety-fifth time she had tried the Jiraikyaku on the trees in training ground 92. And still, no big boom. _What the fuck is going on? I did this so many times in the Wave until I actually managed to hit it and now it doesn't work?_

The Bakuton simply refused to work, as if she had offended it in some way. She kicked and punched at the tree, letting the rage take over her before destroying it with a Soul Menace. Again, for some reason, the Chakra Core attacks were much stronger ever since the fight on the bridge. It was as if the Bakuton had nullified itself to make space for the Core attacks.

If she was being honest with herself, Naruko wouldn't mind. She despised the Bloodline Limit abilities. They had hurt someone she loved already. But she also couldn't deny they were really useful and powerful in battle.

Naruko sat down in frustration. The Chuunin Shiken was soon to be, and if she wanted to actually survive it, she'd need those techniques.

_ Maybe I'm just too focused on that. Maybe that's what's clouding up my mind and doesn't allow me to do the Jiraikyaku._ Memories of her conversation with the Third flooded her head.

Flashback

"Ok, I am back. And, as you can see, I have a new toy."- she said as she entered his office, flashing her new double kusarigama.- "So I recommend that any answers you give me are true, or something very important to you will go chop chop."

"..."- the old man gulped as he feared for his penis' fate. He readied himself for what was about to happen. Sarutobi had always known he'd have to do this. To answer all of her questions about what the Snake had done to her. It was something he wouldn't deny her at all. She deserved to know. But it wasn't going to be easy. Especially after all the plans he had made with Onoki.- "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. How I have this. Why. When it happened. Who did it if it was someone else's fault and how do I track them down. How to use it. You know, all the shit you didn't tell me."- she quickly responded, showing she was in no mood for niceties.

"Ok. What you have, as I am sure Kurenai has told you, is a Bloodline Limit. It's name is Bakuton, or Explosive Release in other words. It allows you to create and control explosions, as its name can give off. It's hard to control. Orochimaru, one of the tree Sannin injected you with a bit of blood from someone who had the Bloodline Limit. Now, if you were someone else, a normal ninja, you would have died, but..."

"But the Kyuubi didn't let me, right?"

"Yes. The Demon Fox managed, somehow, to combine both bloods. It happened a long time ago. I went to save you, but I was too late. I don't know how you use it, I don't know anything about that. Are you satisfied now?"

"No. You still haven't answered one of my questions."

"Naruko, he's probably stronger than me. Yes, me! You can't just go tracking him down and get yourself killed! I won't take part in that!"

"Then don't. But you've known me ever since I was born. You know I'm not going to give it all up just because you say that kind of crap. I'm going to hunt that bastard down and take his life."

"But, one thing, why are you going to kill him? So far this Bakuton has only proved beneficial..."- he asked. Naruko gave him the "are you fucking kidding me?" look.

"The guy messed with my body. Who knows what else he injected me with before you came. Besides, this Bakuton crap almost killed my new girlfriend. I've got more than one reason to kill him."

Sarutobi looked with sadness as the girl he considered his granddaughter left the room, focused on revenge and losing trust in him. He sighed. _Can't make omelets if you can't crack a few eggs. At least, that's what Danzo would say._

The Hokage quickly performed a sequence of hand seals and mashed the desk with his palm, activating the Summoning jutsu. A small monkey wearing a small ninja outfit and a Konoha headband appeared.

He waited as Sarutobi wrote on a piece of paper before sealing it.

"Take this to the Third Tsuchikage in Iwagakure. And as fast as you can!"

Flashback End

_ It's fucking obvious that he was hiding something from me, but still, that's no motive as to why my Bakuton doesn't work._

She almost didn't hear the noise behind her before dodging a barrage of senbon that came from behind. She quickly ran towards her target, either dodging or deflecting every needle on her way before jumping and pouncing on Haku giving her a deep, passionate kiss.

"Come on, babe, you know you can't catch me off guard anymore. And after so many training sessions, I can dodge senbon like a pro."

"I know, Naruko chan. I just wanted to make sure."- the black-haired girl replied before repaying the kiss. They spent a good five minutes giving each other squeezes, hugs, kisses and all of the rest before finally settling down.- "Is there something that worries you?"

"Yeah...the Chuunin Exams. My Bakuton is acting up and just won't work, and I don't think I can make it through the whole exam using only the kusarigama and the Chakra Core attacks."- she confessed. She felt like she could talk to Haku about anything at all.

"Well, I could be a complete cliche and tell you that you'll get it right if you just keep trying, that I believe in you, but I don't want to be that way. I want to actually help. Some times, my Hyoton didn't work either. The best solution for that is just to focus on something else. For example, while the Ice Release didn't work, I'd practice my speed or precision, and it would eventually start working again. Before you ask, I did tell you that it was a part of you. The problem is, only you've realized it's a part of you. It still has to realize it is a part of you, if you understand what I'm saying. Only with time will that happen. In the mean time, you could practice other skills that would aid towards your survival in the Exams. Maybe Chakra Core skills instead of just attacks?"

Naruko blinked at the information. That had been more useful than she thought it would be. She **had** been thinking about a new way of using the Chakra Core, but simply put it to the side. Of course, after Haku spoke, she'd put more effort into it.

**Shino**

The young Aburame took deep breaths as he felt himself chakra exhausted for the fifth time that day. Kurenai had warned them that the Chuunin Exams would bring opponents ten times worse than Zabuza and Haku, and he was sure as hell he didn't want to die there.

He had been trying to mix his Chakra Core energy with his bugs, and managed to enhance their reproduction rate by 300% in that day alone. He could control insects not as slow moving clouds now, but as fast, fluid-as-sand insects. He could manipulate however he wanted to, but Kami did it cost him.

His specialization was recon and scouting, but he couldn't expect Naruko or other offensive types to be there at all times. To do so would be stupid. He had to train his own offensive in order to defend himself and others whenever needed in his upcoming career. Of course, for someone that was used to staying back and supporting like him, taking the front assault method was a bit demanding. He had to pour more of his chakra into his blows and strategies, which drained him more, but helped him feel that much stronger.

With a determined look, he rose his head and got ready to destroy the rest of the clearing.

**Hinata**

The Hyuuga Heiress' job had been to simply spot enemies and maybe defend herself against one or two so far, but she couldn't rely on her basic fighting skills for the upcoming events. She wasn't just going to the Chuunin Shiken in order to reach a higher shinobi rank. She was also going there to survive and to represent the strongest clan of Konoha. Her father had made sure she was aware of that.

He had told her there would be many unfair matches, and that she would have to surpass the odds no matter what. That pressioned her into putting every single ounce of her Chakra Core strength on a new training. She took into account how her cousin, Neji, had developed an "absolute-defense" style. It was possible that others would have the same strategy too. So, she decided to develop the absolute-offense style, focusing on attack strength and precision in order to finish off her opponents, while protecting herself by dodging.

Her body type was not one suited for a tank, so she decided to go for the speed/bleed build Kurenai had suggested. Fast enough to strike and avoid strikes, with enough Jyuuken precision to cause internal damage.

She focused one more time before striking a tree with her middle and index finger, penetrating through it all and passing through the opposite side.

**Kurenai**

The red-eyed woman smirked from the shadows. Everything was going according to plan. She chuckled. It had been her plan to pressure all of them as much as possible and make them train as hard as possible. Hell, even harder than that. The Chuunin Exam was no pickle, but she had over exaggerated on its difficulty.

She had spent most of the time after she came back to Konoha manipulating and convincing Shino's, Hinata's and Naruko's close ones in order for them to keep the pressure up without even knowing they were doing it. It was her plan to get them ready for the Exams, but not just for that. She had made a bet with all of the other Konoha Jonin that her team was going to be the absolute strongest one.

She didn't care about the First Phase, the Written Exam. That was just to get the fodder of fodders out. They'd undoubtedly pass. But she had bet that they'd be the first team in the Second Phase and that they would win all of their fights in the Third one.

There were about two million ryu at stake. And she did not have the cash to pay up if she lost. Aside all that, she wanted her team to outlast everyone. Every single one of them had big life goals. Hinata wanted to make her clan stand out as one of the, if not the strongest of all Elemental Countries.

Shino wanted to prove to everyone that his insects were as much of a weapon as anything else by becoming a Kage, also bringing his clan to glory.

Naruko wanted to spread worldwide peace, via ass kicking.

All of these goals were abnormally hard to achieve. The enemies they would face were surely so strong that those they'd see in the Chuunin Shiken couldn't even scrape the surface. She was their mentor, and as such, she was to train them hard enough according to their objectives. Needless to say, they were living up to the expectations.

She chuckled again.

…...

A Month Later

"Everyone ready? The Phase is going to start in fifteen minutes!"- Kurenai warned as she looked at her students. They had changed so much in such a short amount of time. They all looked stronger, had changed their outfits and practically irradiated confidence.

"Sorry, Kurenai sensei, we were just finishing up with the details."- Naruko responded. She looked like she had grown a couple of centimeters, but really, that was just the training's effect. Even though it hadn't been a long time, her arm, leg and abdominal muscles had all been improved in some way. She now wore a black tank top that kind of displayed her C-cups and a pair of white cargo pants tied to her black sneakers with bandages. Her hair was now loose, reaching to the back of her waist. She smirked.

"He he these Sunagakure and Otogakure bastards have nothing on us."- Shino followed, a smile on his face. He too had changed with his intensive training. He had replaced his gray jacket with a black, hooded one. But he kept it unzipped, showing the blood-red t-shirt underneath. He wore black combat pants and sneakers and now, he carried a small gourd on his back, holding insects. It was attached to him by a leather belt. The things that remained were his glasses and his desire to hide his face, as he wore a dark face-mask.

"That's an understatement."- Hinata finished the comments. She didn't stutter anymore. Her confidence was the highest out of all three. She now had her hair spiked up, and she didn't even want to try and hide her small D cups as the beige hoodie disappeared, being replaced with a pure white leather hooded jacket, also open like Shino's, but with fur inside the hood. Beneath said jacket was a black tank top, like Naruko's. Her pants had also been replaced with what seemed like the team's new pants outfit – black cargo pants.

Each of them had new, original ways of using their forehead protectors. Shino had it engraved on the leather belt he used to hold the gourd he had acquired to keep the insects he couldn't have inside him in.

Hinata had decided to go with something that probably already existed but wasn't too normal. Her forehead protector was tied around her right leg, the metal part in front of her thigh.

Naruko was using hers on her chest, on top of her boobs, acting like an outside bra. She smirked.

"Ok, let's go ace this."

As they arrived by the Academy, the commotion was already noticeable. A bunch of completely different shinobi, in age, gender, appearance and village of origin

Sunagakure, Kusagakure, Otogakure, Konohagakure, Kumogakure, hell, even Iwagakure ninja were there.

All of them had killing intention directed at each other, trying to overpower and intimidate. Naruko giggled at the innocence of their weak KI (Killing Intention), and quickly took a glance at her two teammates, who nodded.

Killing Intention can be generated from your wish of fulfilling your dreams and objectives. It also can come from past battles or suffering. You all know where this is going.

The three unleashed the massive KI force that was generated from the feelings of being neglected, ostracized, hated and despised. The feelings of wanting to prove themselves. The feelings of confidence. The feeling of rage.

Every single one of their opponents stopped doing whatever they were doing to look at the newcomers. Some glared at them, some displayed interest, like a certain Sunagakure team, and some displayed fear, taking a few steps away from them.

"Hey, four-eyes, since you seem to have info on pretty much everyone here, tell me what you know about these three, Uzumaki Naruko, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino."- Sasuke's effeminate voice made itself heard as he spoke to a silver-haired boy. Apparently, the glass-wearing Otogakure ninja had information cards on every single one of the Genin. All teams immediately payed him attention, except for the Iwagakure one, which was playing with...were those bombs? Naruko disregarded it and quickly approached.

"Alright...team 8 from Konoha, also known as team Kurenai. Fifty D-Rank missions, Ten C-Rank, One B-Rank and one A-rank. All considered...high-level threats?"- Kabuto read from the small card, surprising most of the teams around.- "Their most notable feat was...killing Momochi Zabuza of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen of Kirigakure? Apparently they fought him twice, plus his associate, a female missing-nin who was, apparently, stronger than even him. Hinata and Shino killed him themselves, while Naruko blasted the missing-nin with an unknown attack. Naruko uses three elements. Earth and Fire with great proficiency and a third, unknown one, that she doesn't have complete control over. She's known to have very powerful taijutsu attacks, and knows how to wield a kusarigama. Shino is a bug user from the Aburame clan and known to be more talented in his family's art than his own father, Aburame Shibi, which is in the top five Jonin of this village. Hinata is known for her extreme proficiency in the Jyuuken, the Hyuuga Clan's taijutsu style, though the ANBU said hers is a little more brutal. They also note that the Jyuuken can close a chakra point just by touching it. Reports say a small army of thugs appeared on the bridge they were currently fighting in, but Naruko quickly got rid of them by slicing the part of the bridge they were standing on with...a kick?"

"There's no way that could be right!"- one protested.

"Bullshit!"- another one followed. Naruko chuckled, getting their attention. She roundhouse kicked the air, aiming at a street light post, slicing it off with an invisible wind blade.

"We kick with such speed that the air itself is disturbed, creating an invisible slash that cuts through anything..."- Naruko muttered loud enough for anyone to hear. Kabuto's eyes widened as he read the rest.

"Additional reports from other Bingo Book agents give more details. Before Naruko sliced the bridge off, and while she fought with the missing-nin, Shino and Hinata fought Zabuza as their sensei stood behind, evaluating them. They managed to hold their own against him pretty well, but Zabuza counter-attacked once and hit Shino with a straight slash from his sword, only to have it...stopped on impact?"

This time, Shino chuckled, and he didn't even have to ask. Both Naruko and Hinata hit him with a kick and a palm strike respectively before backing away and pelting him with bladed attacks from kunai, shuriken and the kusarigama that Naruko kept tied around her arms via chain when not in use. The blades simply ricocheted off.

"With our trained bodies, we can harden them to the point of iron shells. Nothing can get past our skin..."- he explained, creeping everybody out. Kabuto's eyes had widened so much by this point that the glasses didn't even help him anymore.

"When Zabuza was frustrated from failing to harm Shino, he turned to Hinata and sliced as fast as he could, only to have her dodge every single attack he sent at her."

She consequently giggled as Naruko and Shino engaged her in a taijutsu battle. She didn't look like she was dodging. It was as if she moved with the wind that the blows directed at her caused.

"But there's no art to being hit, we can make our bodies go limp and act like paper in the wind..."- she finished it.

"I must say, those info cards are really outdated. We've surpassed that long ago. You'll be having a few surprises in the other phases of the Shiken."- Naruko commented as she and her teammates walked through the crowd, heading for the school entrance before their path was cut by the Iwagakure team.

The three were an odd group. The only girl in the team had short, black hair and pink eyes, which attracted Naruko. She wore what seemed to be the standard outfit for Genin in Iwagakure. A red uniform with no right sleeve and a lapel over her right leg, a brown flak jacket, fishnet tights, a skirt over them, ninja sandals and gloves. Naruko liked her, she seemed exotic.

The biggest guy in the group seemed like a dumb ass. He was large and tall, had dark eyes and black hair that spiked out of his bandana/forehead protector. He also had large cheeks and a plump nose. He wore the red Iwagakure uniform with both sleeves underneath the flak jacket and a yellow scarf around his neck.

Last, but not least was a really curious guy. He had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair that he wore drawn into a half ponytail while the rest hung down freely. He wore mesh armor under a black cloak and gray ninja pants. He had a belt that had a small bag or pocket in each of his sides. Probably used to carry weapons. He smirked at Naruko.

"Aren't you a beaut? You guys were talking about there being no art in being hit. What do you know about art? Do you think this is art?"- without letting them answer he quickly threw a small, white clay statue shaped into a bird with his wings closed. He performed the confrontation seal and it apparently activated something, since the bird gained life and flew freely before he performed the seal again.- "Katsu!"

The bird exploded, surprising every single one of the Genin. The guy smiled at Naruko again and presented her his hand, inviting for a handshake, which she quickly payed back.

"The name's Deidara. The beaut by my side is Kurotsuchi, and the behemoth by my other side is Akatsuchi. Who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruko. The guy's Shino and the girl is Hinata. How did you make that bird? Do you just store them in those bags or make them in battle?"- the blonde girl replied, trying to drain them of as much info as possible in order to prepare for possible attacks. He smiled before digging into his bags, taking out a bit of white clay and another small bird.

"Both. I stock up on the most useful ones, and keep this clay to create new ones that are proper for the situation at hand. I mold them with these!"- he spread out his fingers, revealing a mouth on each of his palms.- "These aren't just for pleasing girls, if you catch my drift."

Naruko stared at him with an expressionless face before realizing he was flirting with her.

"Yeah, not interested. I'd much prefer playing with these..."- she rose her right arm, catching and softly squeezing one of Hinata's D's.- "...than with a stick and a couple of sensitive balls."

"*groan* let's just go, this is giving me a headache."- Shino asked. The other two nodded and followed him as Naruko lowered her hand to Hinata's ass. The Hyuuga seemed perfectly fine with this. Deidara pouted.

"Can't really blame her. That was a solid pair of juggernauts."- he said. Any other guy would have expected a punch from the kunoichi in their team, but Kurotsuchi didn't move a muscle aside from her tongue, which she used to lick her lips.

"Yup, but there's something about blonde that gets me hot."- she replied. Deidara laughed and nodded. Akatsuchi face palmed.

"And it should. I can sense the Bakuton in her. Stay focused and send Tsuchikage-sama a message saying we've found our target."- although not looking like it at first, Akatsuchi now seemed to be the leader and "brains" of the trio.

Kurotsuchi quickly wrote on a scroll and performed a hand seal sequence. _Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. _She then mashed her hand on the ground, not caring if the other teams were still watching.

"Summoning Technique!"- a cloud of smoke took place, announcing the arrival of a small, almost baby-like hamster. It's fur was white, the right eye was covered by an eye-patch and it had an utility belt around its waist and over its left shoulder, carrying tons of small grenades. It had a bit of a psychotic, arsonist expression on its face.

"Kuro-chan, what do you want me to blow up today An enemy? His house? Maybe Deidara-kun's art sculptures again?"- the cute hamster asked. Kurotsuchi's eyes widened and Deidara's face turned red.

"AGAIN? KURO WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"- he asked with a yell. She gave him an awkward grin.

"Quick, Jirai, take this scroll and run as fast as you can to deliver it to Tsuchikage-sama!"- she ordered, throwing him the scroll. The small hamster wrapped it to his back and nodded before taking off at an impressive speed. Kurotsuchi sighed before turning around to see Deidara, his arms spread out and a number of white clay worms coming out of his mouths, an "I'm going to kill you" stare on his face. She gave off a bad poker face.

Meanwhile

Our three main characters were walking through the Academy corridors, heading for the class room they were appointed to. Naruko was reflecting on life.

"Hey, have you guys ever thought that maybe, just maybe, life is not made of our choices, but written by some guy in his spare time? Maybe if he wasn't around I would be straight, or Sasuke would be strong. Come to think of it, it was pretty convenient that I happened to have the Bakuton with no bad sides and most females are lesbian."- she spoke. Shino rose an eyebrow. Hinata smiled and spoke her mind.

"I have thought of that. Wouldn't it be weird if someone was just typing our lives in a computer and posting it in some site for people to read? And maybe Chakra Cores wouldn't exist if not for him. I mean, it does seem pretty convenient that most people aren't aware of it or too scared to use it but our sensei just so happened to know about them."- Shino sweat dropped at her response.

"Ok, you two need to stop doing cocaine. Seriously..."

(**Yes...yes...convince them Shino. They mustn't suspect a thing! Wait, shit! I'm writing this! Back to the story!)**

They entered the classroom to see that a bunch of students were there already. Including a Sunagakure team made up of a tall guy using a black outfit and carrying some corpse on his back tied with bandages, a hot girl who carried a fan and that Naruko deemed more than worthy of her lady boner and another guy who carried a larger gourd than Shino and had a tattoo on his forehead, saying "love". (Come on, guys, I'm sick and we all know how they look like. Give me a break.) He seemed powerful. Something inside Naruko made her feel like she already knew him. He approached her.

"I can feel your power. My name is Sabaku no Gaara, and these are my brother and sister, Sabaku no Kankuro and Sabaku no Temari. What's yours?"- he quickly asked. She smiled and pointed to her two teammates.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruko. This is Aburame Shino and the other one is Hyuuga Hinata."- she quickly introduced herself. He nodded

"I hope I get to fight you. You seem strong."

"You too, brother. And your lovely sister..."- she muttered as she closed in on Temari, who at first seemed uncomfortable, but ended up enjoying the attention she was getting. Naruto gave her a discrete slap on the ass before giggling and walking away with her team. Temari blushed.

"Temari, stay focused or I'll kill you before they can. They're nothing to play with. Mother says the blonde one is as strong as her."

Kankuro and his sister shook while hearing this. Gaara had never considered someone as powerful as him. What kind of power did that girl have?

"Alright guys, we all know the plan. I've got no way of gathering info, but you two do. Let's keep our Cores synched and give me the info as you get it. Ok?"- Naruko asked. The other two nodded and dispersed, sitting at random places.

"We're going to fucking own this test! Come on, Sasuke, Sakura, speed up!"- Kiba's voice made itself heard as he entered the classroom, followed by his two teammates. One looking at Sasuke as if he was a mirage, and the other one brooding. They dispersed as well, and the Uchiha managed to pass by Naruko, dropping a small sheet of paper as he passed.

She rose an eyebrow and unfolded the piece of manuscript only to find a short message. _Meet me on the roof after the exam is over. I want a rematch._

She smirked, happy with the idea of kicking the emo's ass a second time, especially after she learned of her gifts.

The door slammed open again as a tall man wearing a bandana entered (again, we all know how he looks like.)

"Alright, maggots, shut the fuck up. I'm Morino Ibiki, your proctor for the First Phase. Here are the rules. You answer the questions, that's it. If you're found cheating you'll be thrown out the room faster than you can say Chuunin. You have ninety minutes. Good luck."

She readied herself and felt two other Cores brushing against hers.

…...

**Meanwhile, in Iwagakure**

An old man with a big, red nose, wearing a set of robes and a hat saying "Tsuchikage" calmly sat by his desk, drinking tea and reading the letter he had received from Hiruzen Sarutobi, his long-time friend for the twentieth time.

_ Onoki, I'm sorry to disturb you so unexpectedly, but I'm afraid the time has come. The girl has awakened her Bloodline Limit, the Bakuton, on a mission. Normally, I'd be tranquil, but she awakened with enough violence to put an A-rank shinobi into a near-death state._

_ She can not control her powers and I fear the day she commits a mistake and wounds or kills a comrade._

_ Her secondary Bloodline Limit hasn't awakened, and I hope it won't for a nice, long time, but still, I need to be cautious._

_ That's why I'm cashing in on that promise you made to me after I first told you about her. Send a capable team to the Chuunin Shiken in order to check her out and please see if you can train her properly._

_ Please, Onoki. I'm not asking this of you from Kage to Kage or friend to friend. I'm asking this of you from grandfather to grandfather._

_Awaiting reply,_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi._

Of course, after such a letter Onoki had quickly arranged for Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi and Deidara to go on the mission. Not that he wouldn't if he hadn't been begged to anyways. He had been saved and had saved the old Monkey Summoner several times in the war, and was one of the few people he could say he liked. The other one was Kurotsuchi, his granddaughter. He knew he'd get on his knees and beg in order to help her, so he wasted no time in deciding if he'd help the Kage or not.

He gave the trio the information, to find a blonde girl who had promising power levels and send reports so he could respond.

He had promised Sarutobi that he'd help him when he needed, right after the man had told him about what Orochimaru had done to the girl years ago. Iwagakure was the only known village that had those Bloodline Limits, most importantly the Bakuton, so they'd be the ones who could teach her the best.

He was distraught from his thoughts when a small door imbedded in his office door was opened, and in came galloping a small hamster, who quickly jumped onto his desk.

"Jirai, I trust you've got a report from the three?"- he greeted. The hamster nodded and delivered the scroll with hurry. The person he respected first and foremost was right in front of him. No one who really knew the Tsuchikage dared disrespect him, unless they wanted to turn into dust.

The old man dismissed the little rodent before opening the report.

_ Tsuchikage-sama, we've encountered our target, Uzumaki Naruko, and have gotten quite a bit of information on her, which will be displayed below._

_Name: Uzumaki Naruko_

_Age: 12_

_Height: 155 cm_

_Gender: Female (obviously)_

_Cup Size: Small D (Sorry gramps, had to put it here.)_

_Affiliation: Konohagakure_

_Team: Yuhi Kurenai, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata._

_Family or Clan: Uzumaki. Unknown. No other live members._

_Bingo Book Rank: B_

_Notable Weapons: Kusarigama_

_Notable Skills: Able to slice anything with a long distance kick. Known to use Bakuton._

_Prediction: Overall medium difficulty mission if it is about either assassinating or capturing, but more information needs to be acquired. Second Phase will be perfect._

_Waiting for further orders,_

_Kurotsuchi_

The old man smiled in pride. His granddaughter was just like him. She had potential for the next Tsuchikage, even though most people thought a kunoichi shouldn't be a Kage at all.

_Ok, Hiruzen, I shall help you in this time of need._

(And that was Chapter 6, guys! I'm sorry if it took longer to post, but I've either been busy or sick lately, not counting author's block. Anyway, the votes have been noted. You guys do not want the crossover at all xD I shall listen to you. Also, Jirai means Land Mine and the second Bloodline Limit is secret for now. As always, Favorite/ Follow and Review. Makes me write faster and ends my illness.

Now, since my birthday will be tomorrow, 15 of October, I wanted to thank all of you for being there, reading my fic and providing feedback in a sad and sick part of my life. You're all the best and I love you. Anything you want to see in the story, just review or pm me it, ok? Also, I'm need of a Beta reader, but only here in Fanfiction. No need for emails or whatever. See ya!)


End file.
